dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jigoku Tengoku
Jigoku Tengoku(地獄 天国) is the only child of Michi. She is the younger friend of Pan, and currently lives in Satan City with her mother. Her name means "Hell Heaven" in Japanese. Overview Early Life Jigoku was born in December 20th Age 785. She was trained in the martial arts by her mother, so she could fly easily when she was four years old. Jigoku is first seen in the begginning of Dragon Ball GT, along with her mother and Videl. Jigoku is around nine years old, and is pictured as a happy go-lucky child. At her school, she was seen playing with several friends. However, when several boys come to her and make fun of her, she easily beats them up. However, she scares her friends away in the process. She attends the 30th World Martial Arts Tournament with her mother. While her mother particiapted in the Regular Divsion, Jigoku was signed up for the Junior Division. Though she is five years old, she outclasses her opponents and becomes the Junior Division Champion. Her mother, Michi, loses to Mr. Buu, who lets Mr. Satan beat him on purpose. Dragon Ball GT During GT, Jigoku, Videl, and Michi are walking down the street after window shopping. Jigoku starts to wail about not getting an Angel Bear, and Michi scolds her while holding her head. Apparently, Mr. Satan spoils Jigoku, as she is one of his granddaughters. Jigoku then asks Videl where Pan is, and if she can play. Videl answers that Pan is out on a movie date and should be back later on. Super Android 17 Saga Along with her mother, Jigoku is seen fighting off the numerous villians who escaped from Hell. She fights several of Frieza's deceased henchmen, and Michi is seen fighting off Zarbon, who easily overwhelms her, and she turns the job over to a more skilled fighter. Presumably, by the end of the Saga, Jigoku is battle hardened and joins the Z-Warriors along with her mother. Personality Jigoku has a similar personality to Goten as a child. She is spoiled, has exceptional power despite being a Human, and is close to the Human Z-Warriors, like Krillin and Yamcha. She cries when she doesn't get what she wants, but also seems to be very serious as she grows older. Jigoku becomes fast friends with Marron, Krillin' daughter, Bulla and Trunks Briefs, Bulma and Vegeta's children. Appearance Jigoku's hair is black, but it has a reddish tint to it, probably inherited from her father's side. Her eyes are blue. As a child, she had pigtails kept up. She wore a blue tunic that Michi made her, and when she was training, she wore a blue and green gi that her mother had also made. Her belt, wristbands, undershirt, and boots are green, and her pants and top are blue. Since Michi learned of weighted clothing from Yamcha, she added the weights to Jigoku and her own gi. As a teen, she cuts her hair to shoulder length and keeps some of her reddish black hair tucked behind her right ear. Trivia *Jigoku's name means Hell *Her mother's family name is based on religion, such as her grandmother, Helle, and her grandfather, Heaven. Mr. Satan, as in the devil, and Videl, the anagram of Devil. Her own mother's name means Pathway Heaven. *Her appetite is close to Pan's, but falls short everytime they have a eating contest *She wanted a Angel Bear when she was younger, and instead was given a Piccolo toy Category:Characters Category:YueHatake Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters